ninetailfandomcom-20200214-history
VenusBloodChimera:Gameplay
Gameplay Game flow Each game turn represents 1 day, with timelimit of 30 game turns (1 month). Each turn is divided into 3 phases, but third phase is locked until second princess is captured. There are 4 possible actions during each phase: Rest (ends phase) - Crow recovers 10% of his max Energy, each princess recovers 50% of their Health, each princess gains 5 to their maximum Health Event '''(ends phase) - can be used to interract with other characters and to progress further into the story '''Use consumable (does not end phase) - can be used to use Consumables Buy item (does not end phase) - can be used to buy different Reagents or accessories Character stats Crow stats Sutra '- equivalent of money, can be used to buy items and certain amount is required to finish some tasks. Sutra can be gained by using H-events with captured princesses, it is equal to total amount of stats they gain after an event. Two items can be bought that will increase amount of Sutra at the beginning of the turn by 1% or 2% of current amount +50 or +100 respectively, together they give +3% and 150 Sutra each day. Using Hell Elixir before an event doubles the amount of Sutra gained. '''Energy '- is spent on using Consumables. Recovers by 10% at the beginning of each day or each Rest action. Crow starts with 500 maximum Energy. Can be increased by buying two items that look like a Brown and Blue pots and cost 500 and 1500 Sutra, each of them increases maximum Energy by 250 to a total of 1000. Recovery can be boosted by buying Gold challice for 4000 Sutra, that raises it to 20%. '''Chimera LV - current chimera level. The higher it is, the less Health princesses lose during H-events. Progress - shows how far you are into the game. Karma '''- increases amount of gained Sutra. Can be raised by choosing despotic choices in dialogues. '''Actions - amount of phases that can be used each day. Starts with 2, raised to 3 after Brigitte is captured. Princess stats Health - shows how tired a princess is. Each H-event consumes some amount of Health. The more Health she has at the end of event, the more parameter increases she will gain as a result. Mental - shows how excited the princess is. It rises with each H-event and when it reaches 100, princess state changes to Pleasure. Pleasure lasts for one phase, when princess is in this state, she gains much more parameter increases and does not lose Health. Lust (肉欲) - show how fast princess gains Mental. If the stat is high, each H-event will result in bigger increase in Mental, so it will be easier to get to Pleasure state. Masochism (マゾ) - shows how resistant is princess. If stat is high, princess loses less Health during each H-session. Corruption (堕落) - shows how corrupted is princess. With higher levels in this parameter new events will become available. New events become available when Corruption reaches 1, 3, 5, 8, 12 (there are some exceptions). Lust, Masochism and Corruption have two numbers - current level and gathered experience. Each new level need more experience: 1st level is gained at 50 exp, 2nd - 200, 3rd - 450, ... State '- shows the current state of the princess There can be other states or conditions. '''Stars '- shows the current max level of H-events. Can be increased by raising parameters. '''Favorability (好感度) - shows relationship between princesses and Crow. Can be raised by choosing correct options in dialogues or attending some limited-time red events. This parameter also applies to Dana and Anya. Can be seen on Info page. Events There are three types of events: Red - events that allow you to progress further in story or relationships. Some red events have "limited" mark near them, they will disappear in a 2-3 days if not used. Yellow - training events, that are used first time. After use disappear and reappear in 3 days as Blue events. Blue - training events that have been seen already, only one picture is displayed for a moment instead of full scene with all the text that was available first time. After use also disappear and reappear in 3 days. Each training event has specified level, and lower level events will permanently disappear as high level events become available.